Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 42 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is part fourty two of Paper Thomas (2001) for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Thomas: Mario (Both the main heroes) - Radar Overseer Hank (Jorge Loquendo V1) * Stanley: Luigi (Both nice to Thomas and Mario) - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) * Percy: Yoshi (Both the youngest, both well-mannered, and both green) - Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) (Juan Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rosie: Birdo (Both pink) - Radar Overseer Abby (+5) (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (+10) * Emily: Princess Peach (Both the main females) - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (Francisca Loquendo V1) * Molly: Princess Daisy (Both girlfriends to Stanley and Luigi) - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V1) * Stepney: Toad (Both grateful) - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Duck: Wario (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) * Devious Diesel: Waluigi (Both partners to Duck and Wario) - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Diesel 10: Bowser Koopa - Microsoft Sam (Javier TextAloud) * Skarloey: Baby Mario - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Peter Sam: Baby Luigi - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rheneas: Baby Yoshi - Radar Overseer Sidney (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) (+10) * Mavis: Baby Princess Peach - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Lady: Baby Princess Daisy - Microsoft Mary (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Sir Handel: Toadsworth (Both wise) - Robosoft 1 (Roberto Loquendo V1) (+10) * Duncan: Bowser Jr. (Both worse) - Microsoft Sam (+10) (Julio Speakonia) (+10) * Troublesome Trucks: Goombas and Koopa Troopas - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Murdoch: Donkey Kong (Both strong) - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Juan Loquendo V1) * Whiff: Diddy Kong - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Linus: Goombario - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+5) * Toyland Express: Kooper - Robosoft 3 (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tracy: Bombette - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rustee Rails: Parakarry - Robosoft 2 (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Tillie: Lady Bow - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Bahia Train: Watt - Microsoft Mary (+5) (Leonor Loquendo V2) (+5) * Georgia: Sushie - Microsoft Mary (Soledad Loquendo V2) * Casey Jr: Lakilester - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tootle, Harry Hogwarts, Montana, Toots, Zephie, Blue, Huey, Ivor, Pete, Farnsworth, Doc, City of Truro, Flying Scotsman, Mallard, Stirling No. 1, Green Arrow, and Rusty (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"): The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Johnny: The Train - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) * and more Transcript * CLIMBS ABOARD THE STAR SHIP AND TAKES OFF IS A VIEW OF A LOT OF PEOPLE FROM TOAD TOWN WHO SEE THE SHIP AS A SHOOTING STAR Toad #1: Look... ...a shooting star! Princess... come back... Princess... come back... Princess... come back... Girl: Did you wish for something? I hope your dreams come true. Toad #1: Me too! Toad #2: I want to see the princess... I want to see the princess... I want to see the princess... Toad #3: I want to eat Shroom Cake... I want to eat Shroom Cake... I want to eat tons and tons of Shroom Cake... Oh, shooting star... Please fulfill my wishes... Pretty please... REACHES BOWSER'S CASTLE *************** CHAPTER 8 B11 *************** --BOWSER'S CASTLE-- FINDS A KEY AND ENTERS THE CASTLE COMES TO A DOOR, CALLED THE GUARD DOOR Guard Door #1: Bloooaaahhhhhhhh!!!! Welcome, worm! I'm called the Guard Door of Bowser's Castle. It's my job to keep suspicious types from entering. You must be Mario. Let me guess... Did you want to go through here? Hmm? You want to get to the other side of this wall, right? SAYS YES Guard Door #1: OK then... Heh heh heh... Stand in front of me. DOES SO Guard Door #1: Are you standing squarely in front of me? OK... Then...I'll let you go through. TRAP DOOR IS OPENED AND MARIO FALLS THROUGH Guard Door #1: Gaaaah ha ha ha ha!! You fell for it, worm! You'll never escape from that impenetrable prison! Try all you like! All you'll do is exhaust yourself! I'll tell you what: If you make it back up here, I'll let you go through. How's that? Ahhh ha ha ha! I know you'll never make it! I hope you have a good time shaking and crying down there! Gah ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! USES BOMBETTE TO BLAST DOWN THE WALL Bombette: There we go! It's a piece of cake to break these walls. The material's weak. These are much easier than the walls of Koopa Bros. Fortress. You're really lucky to have me along, aren't you!? GOES THROUGH THE ROOMS WITH THE LAVA, AND COMES TO A ROOM WITH THREE KOOPATROLS AND A MAGIKOOPA Koopatrol #1: Uh-oh! Ma... Mario...is right...there! Now what were we supposed to do in this situation? Kammy Koopa told us something, but I'm drawing a total blank. I think...she told us not to let him touch that switch... Oh...oh...no... Do you think that means we have to fight him? Koopatrol #2: No!!!!!! He'll wipe the floor with us! Magikoopa: Stop your bellyaching!! Who says we should be afraid of Mario, huh? He's not so bad! Whatever happens, we can't let him push this switch! Don't you care that King Bowser needs our help? C'mon!! Take this...plumber! Show him what you're made of!! Koopatrol #3: Waahh!! We have no choice! Gotta be brave... Gotta be... Attaaack! DEFEATS THEM DRAINS THE LAVA WITH THE SWITCH Parakarry: The lava seems to have cooled and hardened... Maybe we can walk across it... Oh, excellent. Even I couldn't fly across here. EVENTUALLY COMES BACK TO THE GUARD DOOR Guard Door #1: Blooooaa-huh?! You came back!? You escaped from that underground jail!? But there was no way you could escape! Grrrrrrrrrrr.......... Of all the dirty tricks... I guess I have to keep my word. You can...go through. Grr. But don't think I'll forget this! PROGRESSES THROUGH THE CASTLE AND EVENTUALLY GETS TO THE SECOND DOOR Guard Door #2: Grooaaahhhhh!!! Who would've thought you could make it this far? You won't make it any farther. Because, unfortunately for you, I won't let you pass. Graaa ha ha ha ha ha!!! But...... I guess, if you really want, I'll give you one chance. Because I know there's no way you'll make it anyway. Want to give it a shot? SAYS YES Guard Door #2: Grrooaaa ha ha ha ha ha!! This is completely pointless, but I suppose I'll let you try, because, of course, I have such a kind and generous heart... Just joking, worm! Grrooahh ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! Now! Mario! Do you want to know what I've got in store for you? SAYS YES Guard Door #2: OK, smart guy, let's get going! DARK KOOPAS AND FOUR GOOMBAS COME OUT OF THE DOORS Guard Door #2: Time's up! Now. Tell me, how many Koopas were there!? ANSWERS 3 Guard Door #2: Grrrr...... You're right! That question must've been way too easy. Now they'll be harder! Next question! RED, FOUR BLUE, AND FOUR GREEN SHY GUYS COME OUT Guard Door #2: Time's up! Now. Which were there three of!? ANSWERS RED SHY GUYS Guard Door #2: Grrrr...... You're right! That question must've been way too easy. Now they'll be harder! Next question! RED SHY GUYS, FOUR BLUE SHY GUYS, AND TWO BOB-OMBS COME OUT Guard Door #2: Time's up! Now. Who came out of the middle entrance!? ANSWERS RED SHY GUYS Guard Door #2: Grrrr...... You're right! That question must've been way too easy. Now they'll be harder! Next question! GREEN SHY GUY, THREE BLUE SHY GUYS, TWO GOOMBAS, AND FOUR KOOPAS COME OUT Guard Door #2: Time's up! Now. How many Goombas were there!? ANSWERS 2 Guard Door #2: Grrrrr...... Right answer! Aaaarghhhhhhh!!!!!!! I can't believe you've gotten four questions right! All righ, enough of this! I'm gonna quit messing around and ask you a really hard one! Next question!! GOOMA, KOOPA, AND DARK KOOPA COME OUT Guard Door #2: Time's up! Now. How many arms did you see just now!? ANSWERS 4 Guard Door #2: Grrrraaaaaaaaghhhhhhh!!!! Cor.... Correct!!! I can't believe it! You got five of my super duper brain-busters right! Greaaaghhh!!!!! I've been defeated...!! By Mario!!!! Oh, the shame...! Category:UbiSoftFan94